


I Try

by AFey



Series: Starving [3]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Frankie tries on a new life in Santa Fe. It's not a good fit.(Spoilers for S4)





	I Try

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Macy Gray.

Santa Fe is an artistic paradise and the place Frankie’s been searching for her entire life. The light casts a fresh glow on everything she sees, transforming the landscape into something magical. At least that’s what she says whenever anyone asks her what her new life is like. When she can, she prefers to use her reputation for non-sequiturs to completely avoid direct answers to probing questions.

The truth? She fucking hates Santa Fe. She hates the heat and the snakes. She especially hates the way she constantly mistakes snakes in her pocket for the deliciousness of liquorice. Being close to the majestic beauty of hot air balloons is no compensation for risking her health in the pursuit of sweets.

Frankie has Jacob but she feels the weight of loneliness every damn day. The connection he has with his family is a taunting reflection of all she lost by moving so far away from Bud and Coyote. With the pending arrival of her first grandchild, she’s consumed with the fear that she’ll be stuck miles from home when the next generation of her family takes his or her first breath.

And that's it. Right there. Home is not Santa Fe. Home is the beach house. Home is Grace. She misses that emotionally locked down drill sergeant more than all the others combined. She misses what she looks like through Grace’s eyes. To her best friend, Frankie's the unique and quirky woman who never blends in with her surroundings. Grace sees her even as she pretends not to understand her.

Leaving the warmth and security of Grace’s bed on her last morning in La Jolla is now the parameter by which she measures everything painful in life. Will it hurt as much to leave Jacob as it did to walk away from Grace? Should she throw away the life she's starting to build in Santa Fe for the one she left behind? She could consult ‘Joanne’, make the time to commune with Babe, but she already knows the answers. She’s tried to live without Grace. But she can’t. And she won’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s not annoying that I’ve made this a series rather than a fic with short chapters. This way I guess people can just sample whatever parts they want. I suspect it could take on a life of its own, though.


End file.
